


pups

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: broken records (Baccano! omegaverse) [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My life's really been nothin' but a buncha' mistakes.” Luck goes to say something, but Dallas puts a finger on his lips. “Giving you pups ain't gonna be one of 'em.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pups

**early 1932**

It's late when Luck returns home from being out at the bars with his brothers, and he shrugs off his coat, throws it on the couch, and stalks off to the bedroom. Dallas watches him go, puzzled, before he stands and follows Luck, standing in the doorway and peering in to look at him. He's managed to shed his vest and pants, lying on the bed in nothing but his undershirt and boxers, not making a single sound. Dallas inches in behind him, shuts the door, before lying down beside him.

“You, ah...somethin' got you upset?” He asks. He usually reverts to politeness (or whatever his definition of “polite” is) whenever he's afraid of pissing Luck off further.

“My brothers want us to have kids,” Luck replies, rolling over onto his back. Dallas's eyes dart around the room nervously. So _that's_ what this is all about. “Since, ah, their mates aren't ready to have any yet, they want us to produce a Gandor heir.” He sighs, looking over at Dallas. Dallas meets his gaze.

“Well, uh...I don't _mind_ it, if that's what you're worried about,” Dallas assures him, but Luck just shakes his head and sits up, folding his hands in his lap.

“That's not it. I just don't think that we're ready yet, either. Hell, we're not even married. Not to mention, I don't want to bring a child into this kind of home. It's going to be dangerous for it, and for you,” Luck adds. “I don't want you to feel like I'm not thinking about your feelings. I know that _I'm_ not ready.”

Dallas sucks in a breath as he sits up, too, and rests his head on Luck's shoulder. Luck snakes a hand around his waist, and Dallas laces his fingers with his. “Well, uh...it wouldn't be a _bad_ thing, would it? Havin' a pup or two?” A long time ago, Dallas had vowed never to bear an Alpha's pups. But, then again, he'd also vowed never to fall in love with one, or have sex with one either, and look how well that had gone over. “It wouldn't be awful, would it?”

Luck looks at him quizzically, raising one eyebrow. “Do you want them?” He knows the answer well enough. He sees the way Dallas watches the pre-mark pups wrestle in the park, the look in his eye when he hears a baby's cry. He knew that, even if Dallas didn't want to bear them, he did like children. Dallas sighs in response to his question and looks away, averting his eyes.

“I'm pregnant.”

For a moment, everything is silent, and Luck breathes in heavily, before exhaling slowly. Dallas swallows nervously, then looks over at Luck again. “Look, I know what you said 'bout not bein' ready, an' I don't wanna force this on you, but I'm gonna keep this baby.”

“Dallas—”

“My life's really been nothin' but a buncha' mistakes.” Luck goes to say something, but Dallas puts a finger on his lips. “Giving you pups ain't gonna be one of 'em.” He pauses for a moment, letting it sink in. “Tell me I'm not makin' a mistake. Tell me you're gonna be in this with me.”

Luck manages a smile, pulls Dallas into his lap, and Dallas rests his head under his chin, still not completely relaxing. He's waiting for Luck's answer. Finally, Luck says, “Yeah. I'm in this with you.”

“Even when I'm fat and cranky?”

“You're already cranky,” Luck says nonchalantly, and Dallas frowns at him. “And you won't be fat. Just pregnant. And yes, I'll still be with you. All the way.”

Dallas exhales softly, and Luck leans down, burying his face in the nape of Dallas's neck, just barely catching the tiny scent change that gives away his mate's condition.

They had a lot to prepare for.


End file.
